Publish 20 Notes for 19 July 2005
Publish 20 ''July 19, 2005 '' Update Headlines! Galactic Gifts - In Honor of Star Wars Galaxies™ 2nd Anniversary! Veteran Rewards – New Veteran rewards have been added in this publish Profession : Entertainer – Addition of a new song, a new dance, dance props and exciting flourishes Profession : Jedi - Group members no longer add to a Jedi's visibility Player Structures - When a house is transferred the Admin lists will no longer clear. Kashyyyk - Players can now enter into the Falls Cave in the Dead Forest on Kashyyyk. Galactic Gifts - In Honor of Star Wars Galaxies™ 2nd Anniversary! Star Wars Galaxies officially turned two on June 26, 2005 ! Beginning with Publish 20, when you log in to the game with an active character that is at least 30-days old and your account is in good standing, you will be offered the opportunity to claim your very own anniversary gift, a choice of one of two Holograms - the Corellian Corvette or the Lambda Shuttle! These holograms will brighten up any house and are set on a unique base that has a roman numeral two integrated to highlight this momentus occasion. Long live the SWG Empire! Oops... Long live the SWG Alliance ! Enjoy this awesome gift with our thanks! The Star Wars Galaxies Team Eligibility Requirements and Tradeable Status Accounts in good standing are eligible to receive one (1) gift per active Character during the distribution window. Anniversary gifts may be redeemed at any time between Publish 20 (currently scheduled on or about July 19, 2005 ) through Publish 22 (currently scheduled on or about August 15, 2005 ). Gifts must be claimed on or before August 15, 2005 at 11:59PM PDT . Publish dates are subject to change. To be eligible, your character must be at least 30 days old. The anniversary gifts will be tradeable in-game. These holograms are a virtual property and not available as a tangible item. Vet Rewards Veteran Rewards allow us to offer players rewards in recognition of their investment in Star Wars Galaxies. The intent of the Veteran Rewards program is to show our appreciation to players who have been a part of the Star Wars Galaxies community over time by offering them a selection of exclusive rewards. Veteran Rewards will celebrate subscription milestones achieved by individual players. If you are a former player any active time you have accrued will contribute towards your veteran rewards if/when you reactivate your account. The program will give players a choice of exclusive in-game items at significant subscription milestones. The identified milestones that will be celebrated as part of the program are very three months currently up to the 36 month mark. Players will get one choice per milestone per account. To read more about Veteran rewards click here . FanFest/Correspondent Feedback Changes Based upon feedback from the Correspondents and Fan Fest attendees the Entertainer profession will receive a new music and dance icon as well as 6 new entertainer abilities. Along with other requested changes that are listed below, read on for more details. Profession: Entertainer Added a New Dance - Bunduki (an interpretive dance from the planet on which the Teras Kasi fighting style originated) Added a New Song - Swing Add new particles to the old healing branch New dance particles: Center Stage Color Swirl Dance Floor New music particles: Featured Solo Laser Show Fire Jet 2 Exotic flourishes now function properly. Entertainer's and elite professions' skill branches have been reworked to accommodate these changes. Added NEW dance props to old healing branch Staff Sword Sparkler Glowstick Torch Ribbon Double Ribbon Mystical Ribbon Double Mystical Ribbon Sparkle Ribbon Double Sparkle Ribbon Also, at novice dancer or higher, dancers can dual wield props. Other Correspondent and Fan Fest changes Dying in space no longer adds wounds You can now group with your droids in space Group members no longer add to a Jedi's visibility Rifleman cover is no longer affected by group mates It is no longer possible to inadvertently pay double XP for learning a new skill General All mission terminal missions will auto decay from your Datapad after 3 days (Destroy missions, Bounty missions, etc) Battle Fatigue is no longer acquired and entertainers can no longer heal it. Profession: Image Designer Image Designers will no longer see other players avatars in the user interface as swimming Profession: Bounty Hunter NPC Bounty missions will now work properly. The Mark will be of appropriate difficulty based on the difficulty of the mission Moved Player Bounty Hunting to the Master Bounty Hunter skill Box Jedi missions are only created for online Jedi, the Jedi may go offline after the mission is created Jedi missions display Faction instead of Jedi name Jedi missions all display a payout of a random number between 45000 - 52000 credits on the terminal but may pay a bonus amount based on level and time since the Jedi was last killed Seeker droids will now return the name of the Target Changed the name of the "imperial probot base" Bounty Hunter droid to “Imperial probot” Profession: Scout The Phecnacine Dart will no longer cause creatures AI to turn off Single target state reduction traps should no longer grant experience when thrown at a creature already affected by that type of grenade. Experience granted for trap throwing should no longer depend on the throwers combat level versus the creature's level. Profession: Pilots Pilots that drop a pilot profession will no longer lose an extra 10% experience if they have an inspiration buff. Profession: Jedi Force cloak and cover break as intended when the player is not in a group or non-group members breach the area. Adjusted ratio of Sith Shadow Pirates to Outlaws spawned in phase 4 of the Force Sensitive Village , to make the Village Assault (Ranged Speed / Melee Defense) quest easier to complete Players that are using the ability "force cloaked" will no longer be targetable Jedi heals will no longer cost Force and Mind if the target does not require healing Changes to Phase 4 of Captain Sarguillo's Quest: Force Village Players can now take part in the Captain's phase 4 quests even if they have taken the quest in a previous attempt to complete the Phase 4 quests. Improved quest journal conversation text. Added animations to accompany certain dialog lines. Added quest reward item for Melee Defense quest. Combat Added a debuff which is applied when you have been Dazed to prevent the instant reapplication of Daze Player Structures When a house is transferred the Admin lists will no longer clear. UI Removed the version number from the splash screen. If you would like to retrieve the version number, press CTRL+SHIFT+G in game. Master Badges will now be granted during the token respec period Targeting a player will no longer cause their ham bar and name to cover the targeted players face. The Network Status window will now display properly. To open the network status window you can hit Ctrl + Shift + G Emote animations will now show properly when utilizing them The Jedi force bar will now show properly on the HAM bar Galactic Civil War (GCW) Reduce Temporary Enemy Flag (TEF) timer to 2.5 minutes. Combat between a bounty hunter and a Jedi for which the bounty hunter has a bounty mission will result in a "bounty hunter TEF". No other TEF (such as factional TEF, for example) is applied. The "bounty hunter TEF" will prevent both the bounty hunter and Jedi from entering player structures, and will eject the player from a player structure if the TEF is received while the player is in the player structure. Guild war PVP no longer results in a TEF, unless the combatants are a bounty hunter and a Jedi for which the bounty hunter has a bounty mission, in which case it will result in a "bounty hunter TEF". Opposing factional TEF and "bounty hunter TEF" are applied to both combatants as soon as any of the combatants attacks. Quests / Loot Mellichae now drops his cyborg arm as loot. Mellichae and Daktar Bloodmoon now drop more appropriate loot. NPC Jedi can now drop medpacks, clothing, and pistols as loot. Kashyyyk Players can now enter into the Falls Cave in the Dead Forest on Kashyyyk. AI Fixed an error case where AI would emit a "?" over its head when a non-threat approached. Pets: If a pet attacks a mob, the mob will now also be aggressive to the pet's master. So if you send a pet on a mob, and the pet dies, the mob will attack you. If you send your pet to attack a lair, mobs from the lair will additionally attack you. Pets: Pets now inherit the same aggro radius reduction as their master. Previously a lvl 80 player with a lvl 40 pet could possibly have an AI aggro the pet, but not the player. Now the pet has the same aggro radius as the player. Pets: A pet can no longer pull a mob without getting within the aggro radius of or attacking a mob. Previously just telling a pet to attack a mob initiated the pet and the mob in combat instantly. Pets: A pet no longer stops attacking a lair (or any immobile AI) after a short period of time. They will continue to attack as ordered. Pets: Pets no longer lose their ranged weapons on occasion when incapacitated. New Player Tutorial Moved the tutorial toggle to a more obvious place in the character creation screens. Misc Player event actors will not speak their programmed text. This interim fix is due to abuse of the system and the event actor will be removed entirely in an upcoming change for this publish cycle. Players will no longer have to kill NPC's twice when they die with a Flamethrower DoT on them Resource containers for sale on vendors or on commodities terminals will retain the name of the resource and the quantity from their description. Lairs HAM bars will now show properly Category:Updates